Minato Namikaze 10: Stripped for real
by AlNerdTrueFan
Summary: Number 10 in my Minato Namikaze series, one shots depicting Minato paired off with male characters from the Naruto verse. Yaoi ahead for those interested. Minato is a stripper at this club when along comes a cigarette smoking male interested in the blonde and from there some kinky fun. Spoiler it is Asuma. More inside.


**Authors note: **First off again thank you to all those who have taken an interest in my Minato smut fanfics, I realize some have gained popularity in a sense, and trust me what I have received counts as popularity in my book, while others held well…I'm looking at you fanfic number 5, 6, and 9. Anyway all the same This makes number 10 in this series which again stems as just mere one shots to get by. They are all self-contained so you needn't worry about sequels getting in the way of the pairing. My rule still stands that each pairing is used once and once I have accomplished this I may be open to returning to some favorites if you have any. Again you will be holding me in check case I repeat, if I do, well, anime sweat drop or something. For this I am going with a strip club where Minato performs and Asuma happens to be a customer.

Minato Namikaze 10: Stripped for real

Minato Namikaze was a stripper or exotic dancer if one would who worked at this club called 'Sexed up and Rolled Down' and it certainly fit. Minato began dancing at a young age but given his body structure and effeminate qualities it made fitting in to be a real pain. Minato wanted to be loved and to be valued but that route wasn't working for him as boys would go out with him before realizing he had a dick and some way or another he would be beaten near death…each time he woke up it was the same hospital where he was tended to then released to the same circumstances.

Minato would eventually be scouted for this new club opening up. Given he needed to find a way to pay for college he was left with little option. The club was fairly new and in need of an opening act to bring business. Minato had his dance background and at first they thought he was too feminine till he showed his dick and he was brought on board and paid a significant amount, enough to get him through college and get a proper education.

Minato's studies though began to suffer as he found himself booked full time and the only time he had was at night and even then sometimes he was left entertaining a guest who paid money to bang his brains out. Minato was an uke, in the easiest terms he was a bottom. Minato had no drive or ambition to top another and even then he had fallen too far down the rabbit hole to look for a way out.

Minato eventually drops out of college as sustaining a rigorous amount of studying between his gigs and the physical stamina drained out of him…even if he only took a few credits worth he used most of his mornings just recuperating for the next gig.

Minato was only 24 years old and already a headline act known throughout all of Konoha. Sex had become a sort of drug for him and his ass had been stretched ten times this way and that. He was the ultimate fantasy for some…and others a dirty little secret to keep from their straight wife.

Minato was in his dressing room as he heard the knock on his door. "Five minutes Minato." The voice recedes not bothering to stay or check up on him. It was a ritual of some sort and Minato let out a sigh staring at the mirror and into those lonely blues of his.

"I wish for once to find someone who can appreciate me for who I am…not for who I am on that stage." Minato had long blonde hair and not a hair on his body. His effeminate like fame had his hips and ass shaped so much like a female and even his torso didn't hold up like your typical male. He went to put on the bra and then the panties he often wore, comfortable against him and allowed for room for his package. Minato was not that big and it kind of did his clients good as it fed their ego.

Minato then puts on a blouse and then a flowy skirt and some heels. The lipstick came next and he didn't have to do a wig given his hair length. Overall he was the sporting image of a schoolgirl and guys who came here kind of already knew that it was a fantasy up on stage…off the stage it was only those looking to fuck him did they know he had a dick.

Minato finally walks over to the door moving his hips the way females do. He had learned the craft well from a friend of his Kushina. She had a crush on him but things never really…happened…and that led to a close friendship and understanding that few ever understood.

The thrumming music greets him as he walks out to applause, the lights dimly lit and the tables packed with hoots and hollers. Minato pushes out a hip and runs a hand through his hair as he allows the fanfare to die down some before he speaks.

"Hello boys…hope I didn't keep you waiting long." Minato walked over to the pole and trailed a hand along it and sensually runs his hands up and down the length of it and most males in the audience began to pant like hound dogs. Minato found it quite a perk and again the audience was filled with straight men along with gay men. There were some that were bisexual or even bi-curious. Minato knew the owner well and they had a rule that did not turn away men because of their sexual orientation, all walks of life were welcome here.

Females even showed up and for some it was mostly a support thing for a friend or even a partner who was into this stuff. Minato did not judge and at this point in his life his makeshift bed had been occupied by plenty of all sexual orientation. His own personal bed however didn't have too many men and if he did it was only for that time and they left in the morning. Minato had rarely shared a breakfast with another as they were usually gone at the first sign of morning.

Minato walked along the pole giving the audience a bit of a view of his ass in his short skirt and he drops down low and spanks it to the applause and whistles of those in attendance. Minato went back to his starting position and with his back to the audience he made sure his crack was running up and down the pole as he sucked on his finger.

Everything was going as it did…Minato had them eating out of the palm of his hand and he would think that was it. But as he looks at the audience again he spots a hairy male, facial hair on his face and a lit cigarette wedged between his lips. There was something there…an air of mystery that intrigued the blonde.

Minato had to get his senses back on track; he had to remember where he was in the performance. Minato remembered and he let go of the pole before he began to shake it and execute a bit of a dance, involving some low descents and showing off his flexibility. The man who was smoking had his strong muscular arms crossed and Minato shivered not sure why this was turning him on.

By the end of the show he was sweating and he normally would head back to his dressing room but the man still sat there. Minato clears his throat as he ran a hand through his hair. "Excuse me sir but the performance is over-."

"When was the last time someone asked you out on a date?" Minato flushed not entirely sure how to take this.

"Um, well, I haven't really…I mean, please sir, lest you are here to seek some sort of entertainment elsewhere there is no-."

"How about we go to that ramen place say after you clean up, sound good? I will see you there, if you show great, if not, expect me to show tomorrow and ask again. By the way…wouldn't mind trying my hand at that spank of yours, but, just not with your hand."

Minato again blushed and watches as he goes to stand and exhales out the smoke he was smoking before he walks off with a hand held in a sort of wave. Minato looks around wondering if he is going crazy. Who just does that anyway?

* * *

Minato would arrive at the ramen place and find the guy waiting for him. He had not gone in yet for some reason and he was smoking again. There was a look of boredom on his features till he noticed him and smiled.

"Look, I just came to say…that this is weird and we hardly know each other. I mean what is your name and you do know that-?"

"My name is Asuma Sarutobi…and…yes I know who you are. I imagine you were expecting what you are, but, trust me I am not that vulgar. We are who we are, we are who we choose to be with…nothing complicated about it. What you do as a profession it is your choice to make and I am behind it, behind you."

Minato looks down not sure how to respond to him. How is it this guy was saying all the right things? Minato notices him gesture and picking up on it Minato walks in and takes a seat. There really isn't anyone else there and Minato composes himself. He chose a simple long sleeve with a scarf and some skinny jeans.

Asuma was dressed as he was at the place of his work with a short sleeve under a jacket and some dark pants. "Well, my name is Minato Namikaze…and…how are you ok with my line of work?"

"Should I be against your work? I mean you make a living and that pays bills, that allows you to survive and if you are good at it great. I have done work like that, well, in the past when I was younger and I don't look back at it in shame or that I was out of my league. If anything it was a learning curve and also learning more about myself in the process."

Minato looked at him some before asking the question on his brain. "How old are you anyway?" Minato had been with plenty of males varying in age so what he had to say was not going to shock him.

Asuma appears to take a puff on his cigarette before dropping it and stomping it out with his heel. "I'm 35…though I'm pretty sure age is no matter to you. Look, if my age is so important and you feel like this shouldn't go any further…I will respect your decision."

Minato didn't answer right away as someone came to take their order and he ordered himself a bowl while Asuma did the same. "I have nothing against age…it is more based on character that I judge when it comes to…dating. But this is not a date."

"Of course it is not. Still…perhaps by the end of the night that might change." Asuma winks and Minato does an eye roll.

Minato has his order before him and he uses the chopsticks while Asuma does the same. Neither of them speak and they drink their beers. Minato looks over at the man again and lets out a sigh. "Have you always been this forward?"

"I suppose so, I mean, it is mostly self-confidence really. I am a people person and given my line of work it kind of helps. Before you ask I work in construction. Lots of heavy lifting and of course open communication so nobody winds up hurt. We have to be in perfect sync and there are blueprints and such so if we go off by one point or so the entire thing has to be scrapped or overtime that doesn't pay us."

Minato could appreciate that. It was almost the same with any of his dance routines and if he messed up, well, it kind of threw things off. The audience too had come to expect such acts so if he did mess up he was not only letting himself down but others at that. Minato slurped at his ramen and that is when he saw Asuma hold out a napkin to him. He found him inches from him…his masculine scent overpowering his sense of smell and he half expected him to kiss him but he just dabs a bit at the spot where the juice lingered and went back to his ramen.

Just what his angle here? Minato let out a sigh. "I'm 24…and…in regards to how you identify, well, I'm not sure if this is too personal or not and you don't need to answer-."

"I'm bisexual. I've had many partners whether they were gay or whether they were female. I had a fiancé at one point, Kurenai, but things did not work out between us and part of it was my fault. I had an addiction, aside from smoking and drinking it stemmed from sex. I have gotten better of course but at the time it imploded on our relationship and the wedding was called off."

Minato felt sorry for asking but Asuma tended to his ramen a bit before he continued. He let out this husky sigh, very heavy, somehow it washed over Minato causing his dick to stand up in his jeans. It was wrong and yet something drew him to the other male, this openness appeared to be rare and he loved it, he ate it up much as he fought it.

"Don't feel too bad about it…we have moved on since then. I would like to see you again, how about tomorrow?" He goes to get up and he notices he had finished his bowl.

Minato was going to pay for the meal but Asuma had him beat. He just did not understand him and he felt flustered as Asuma kisses his cheek.

"I had a good time, and, this was quite a date we had." Asuma walked off whistling a tune and Minato let out an exasperated sigh.

"It was not a date!" He turned away but fought a smile as he headed back to his own place. He could not make sense of that man at all.

* * *

What had started out as one date turned into several others. Each night Asuma was in the audience and if Minato was not entertaining another male he was going out with him. Asuma never asked him about what he did with other men as he probably had an idea. Minato for his part was invested in Asuma's stories and of his friends. Eventually Minato became bold in inviting him over to his place.

"Well here we are…it isn't much…but it is what I can afford." Minato heard the door close and as he turned he felt Asuma's lips on his. He had no time to protest, no time to shove him back. The kiss was rough and passionate and Minato felt his hands move to behind his head curling in his soft dark hair. A whimper escapes him as he feels the other male shucking off his jacket and it fell to the floor.

Minato surrendered to the feeling that had built since that first night together and since seeing one another he had opened himself up to him, heart and soul. Each time spent learning about his line of work or even slip ups created a room in his heart, a room for two now instead of just himself. He had done well protecting himself up to this point…never wanting to be hurt as he was in the past.

The two of them stumble around blindly till Minato is pinned up against the door. His hands held up as Asuma deepens the kiss before he has his tongue at his lips. Minato opens it shy like as their tongues inches out, the saliva pooling forth as they grind down below.

Minato can feel just how thick his size is compared to his own and he wants to touch him but somehow is unable to, no, he knew why. The pleasure was drawing up into a swell of sorts and soon Minato finds his shirt being lifted off his form showing his lean frame. Asuma begins to move his lips to his neck kissing and sucking at it, he feels a slight pressure and pinch of sorts as he exhales.

"S-Shouldn't we take this to my room?" He heard a grunt so he figured that was a go. However Asuma is soon removing his own shirt and Minato notices some hair on his body along with a six pack for abs. Minato grows harder at the sight.

"You should be given special treatment as it is always about others and not you. Don't you want that?" Asuma drops down working the zipper and such off his jeans and even his boxers fall down revealing his size. He was quite erect at this point and Asuma expertly goes to take him into his mouth without any preamble or need of stroking him off.

"Oh god, oh…oh…" Minato was a hot mess. He ran his hands through Asuma's hair while biting back a few more moans. Asuma bobs his head like a try and true expert in the art of sucking off. Minato bites his bottom lip some more as his eyes roll back into his head. Sweat clinging to him and he fights to keep control of his body…but it does no good as he is soon cumming into his mouth.

Asuma manages to drink it all down and runs a hand along his balls causing him to stiffen against the door. When he is done he works his own pants off and shows off his massive size. Minato is eased down by the other and he obliges him, trailing his tongue along his shaft before he grips it with one deft hand.

Minato looks up at him and sees those deep caring eyes. Opening his maw wide he envelops his head first, sucking at it experimental like before dipping down. Given he had no gag reflex this feat was a piece of cake. Bobbing his head he takes in as much as he can. The flavor a bit off but also right up his alley with a musky scent to it. Minato feels his hand tangle in his blonde hair and after a few minutes or more he came. It was like a water hose of sorts and Minato had to fight to keep it down.

The two of them each were quite sated but that didn't stop their fun. Minato would eventually find himself led over to the counter, his back to Asuma and both of his hands gripping onto the counter top. Asuma's now erect dick once more was against him…but this time up his ass. He wasn't a virgin so this was not a problem. Plus given he was lubed up there was no excruciating pain. Minato lets out a gasp as he pushes out his ass some.

"Oh, like that, harder…give it to me Asuma." The pleasure swelled and he worked with Asuma against his mighty thrusts. The two of them running on a fervor of emotions and Asuma even spanked him sending a jolt of pleasure through him.

Minato could hear him grunting, breathing down his neck sending pleasing shivers up and down his spine. Minato looked back at him and he leaned back capturing his lips with his. The two of them were once again swapping saliva, tongues waggling in a deep sated kiss like none before. Asuma's hand rested on his chest and while he did not have breasts…he still felt something for how he treated him.

The thrusts were really deep, his balls practically gathering up behind him. Minato felt him, drew him in and squeezed him. The spanks were sensational and each time they hit the same raw spot he knew he would be sore in the morning.

Minato would feel his cum explode inside of him clinging to him, filling him with this warmth that he would never be rid of.

Eventually they needed a cool down period so both of them could recharge and that meant lying in bed. Minato found Asuma behind him kissing at the back of his neck and Minato felt his powerful arms around him. In his arms he felt protected and the bliss that he felt wouldn't go away even if he tried.

"Asuma…I like you, I like you a whole lot. I like you more than any one person on this whole planet. I am scared though that this might be a one-time hookup, that you may have someone else to go home to. So…if you feel-."

"Why are you so anxious to jump on the train of something must be wrong that you would spout such nonsense? I am here because I choose to be, I am here because much like you I am enjoying myself and in fact really like you. There is nobody in the whole world I would rather be with than you…and…if you feel like I am going to hurt you, well, shove me out the door now. Nobody can plan things ahead, nobody can predict the future…but what I do offer now is someone you can rely on, someone that is going to be at every one of your shows…regardless who you sleep with."

Minato felt ashamed for going off on him like this. Asuma had only been good to him and some part of him felt fear and that led to anxious and well here they were. Looking back at him he finds his hand placed over his.

"I am sorry Asuma, and, I promise to adjust to all this soon. Is it alright if we just hold each other like this a bit longer?" Asuma appears to settle down as he kisses his lips once and snuggles even more against him. Minato smiles as he finds his head resting and sleep eventually comes, but, he hears one last thing from Asuma.

"I will always hold you like this Minato…always." Minato felt content and for the first time in his life he knew what it felt like to be appreciated for who he was, and that feeling would never go away.

THE END

**Authors note: **I realize putting Asuma in there is unorthodox and truth be told it was meant to be Kisame but I backtracked at the last second given the scenario. I know this might be soft compared to my other work with Minato but I really wanted a romance for people to sink their teeth into, and, each Minato tale I wish to be different than the others so now that is 10 down, 10 pairings of Minato and the male characters from the show. Who will be next, hard to say, what scenario will play, that is a good question. As always if there is a character you would like to see paired with Minato leave that along with a review and who knows…you might see something in the near future, but, again no repeats.


End file.
